Morning Calm
by Umeko
Summary: Yumi is worried about Soujiro on the morning of the big showdown and reflects on her love, Shishio.


Disclaimer: I do not own RK or its characters.

This story is set on the morning of the big showdown between the Kenshin-gumi & Shishio. A little drabble on two of Shishio's closest supporters. Yumi reflects on her life & love

* * *

Morning Calm

The morning dew still sparkled on the grass in the grey dawn light. The sun had not quite risen yet. The sky was a steel grey. Grey as the blade in his hand. The mountain air is always so fresh in the morning. It used to calm him, but not today. Something had been bothering him since-

He was alone. A young man and his sword in the morning mist. Seta Soujiro swung his sword, testing it against the still air. It was a good sword, possibly one of the best in Japan. A slight movement in the mist caught his attention. He spun around with his sword flashing. A woman's shriek rent the morning calm.

"Yumi-san? Don't ever, ever sneak up on me," Soujiro spoke with his usual calmness. His blade hung just a bare inch or so above her shoulder. "What would I say to Shishio-sama if I hurt his precious Yumi-san?" His hands were trembling slightly. He quickly lowered his sword so she would not notice. The incident with Battousai had ruffled his inner calm. "So, does Shishio-sama wish to speak with me?"

"I never! You weren't in your room when I brought your breakfast. I came out here in this miserable cold. Then you try to kill me," Yumi fumed. "Shishio's giving a last-minute briefing to Kamatori and gang before setting them loose on Kyoto. And he isn't looking for you, yet." Yumi would have gone to Shishio's side but she could not be any use to him. Besides, that Kamatori will be there to annoy her. She arranged her skirts and sat down on a nearby rock.

Soujiro beamed one of his winning smiles. How typical of Yumi-san. No doubt she had got up especially early to prepare their breakfast. Shishio's, Houji's and his. He wondered if Houji and Shishio had eaten Yumi's breakfast. Yumi was beautiful and sexy. However, it was her strength of character that won Shishio's heart and Houji's grudging respect. If anything she believed absolutely in Shishio's dream of a new Japan.

_What did he think of her as? Shishio's gal? _He wasn't exactly jealous of how Shishio always favored her. She can't fight her way out of a paper bag. Yet he accepted Yumi easily as part of their group. In fact, Soujiro enjoyed having her about. At least he could beat her at chess without having to fight a death duel later like with Usui. Usui was a sore loser. The only reason Usui is fighting later is that Shishio had explicitly forbidden Soujiro from killing the blind fool.

"Soujiro-chan, I want an honest answer from you." Yumi played with a strand of hair that escaped from her chignon. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm not a kid, Yumi-san. Drop the Soujiro-chan already. So what's for breakfast?"

"Don't change the topic! I know something's been bugging you since your fight with Battousai, even if Shishio-sama hasn't noticed...You can tell me...I wouldn't tell." _That's it. She's always watching out for him. Why? Like some big sister. Does Soujiro know?_ Yumi sighed. _Soujiro's incapable of normal human emotions. To love, be loved, friendship, kinship...all wiped out by his abusive childhood and later the path he took as Shishio's protégée. Even if he knew, no doubt he'll be secretly laughing at her foolishness._

Soujiro kept smiling as he returned to his practice. Yumi could only watch. They stood on the threshold of a new era. What will it bring? Once Shishio's goal is acheived...then what? She stifled the nagging doubt that threatened the foundation of her belief in the man she passionately loved.

Yumi grew up in the floating world of the courtesans. _A beautiful world of colors, a false world built on illusions._ She was a pretty accessory to hang on the arms of her rich patrons, to satisfy their needs, nothing more. Always smile, always look pretty and make merry with the patrons. All she could hope for was an early death before she lost her looks and her clients. _Such was the fate of a woman in that fragile world, a world as fragile as the silence around her now._

Then she met him. He lit the fire in her, gave her a dream, a purpose. The man she swore to serve for the rest of her life. Shishio. She only truly started living when she met him. His power and ambition fascinated her, just as it had drawn the strongest of Japan's warriors to him.

The sun was rising now. Yumi stole a glance at Soujiro as he sheathed his sword. Shishio's protégée. _Fragile._ Funny that word should pop to mind. Soujiro kept his emotions, inner thoughts and fears under tight rein. He always wore that smile. His mask. What if under that was a whirlpool of hidden fears and feelings? What if that calm exterior of his was also an illusion?

"Yumi-san, aren't you coming?" His voice broke the morning calm.

"Hai," Yumi gathered up her skirts and hurried after him. Tools. That was what Soujiro and his fellow warriors are. Shishio will gladly let Soujiro die fighting Battousai, if need be. She was not the least bit repulsed by the ruthless side of Shishio's nature. _Please, please let me help Shishio reach his goal..._

Shishio's love for her was no illusion. She can count on that even if-

"Yumi-san, you're the one who's acting strange!" He's right. She's being foolish. Nothing bad will happen. She frowned. Still, Soujiro troubled her. Her woman's intuition detected the subtle change in his expression. With his big match against Battousai approaching, Soujiro cannot afford anything less than his best.

"Soujiro, you'll defeat Battousai, right?"

"Of course, Yumi-san." She sensed a slight uncertainty in his words. Was she being sensitive? There was little time now to dwell on that. Soon Anji, Usui and Soujiro will take their places. Yumi will need to play her part in the plan.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I made a reference to the floating world of the courtesans (I presumed Yumi was one before meeting Shishio). I don't know if she was a geisha or a prostitute. Then, it was common for young girls from poor families to be sold into brothels.

Also thought it'd be sweet to play up on the Shishio-Yumi-Soujiro relationship (not what some of you may be thinking). Sorry Soujiro's such a cold fish. But he does seem to get along with Yumi better than with Houji


End file.
